


Parallels and Parallaxes

by Finale



Series: Parallax and the Court of Owls [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Most of these are prompt fics, Side fics of Parallax and the Court of Owls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale





	1. Boo

stratataisen asked: Talon!Birdflash - “Boo.”

“Boo,” whispers an unexpected voice, making Wally shout and throw the book he was holding away from him. 

The red headed speedster spins around, quickly catching sight of the Talon hanging upside down from the support beams. The dark blue of Talon’s uniform and the weird goggle are things that Wally has become uncomfortably used to in the past few months. He always feels like he can just see the other man out of the corner of his eye. 

“What are you doing here Talon?” Wally demands. 

“Wanted to see your face Flash,” Talon says with a slight smile, ignoring the slight flinch Wally gives at the new codename. 

God, Uncle Barry…but no, he’d died a hero, Uncle Barry had died a good death.

“Wanted to see how you were dealing with things,” Talon adds, flipping off the support beam. “New codename, new responsibilities…was wondering if you were going to have time to keep playing around with me.”

Wally can tell Talon is lying, but he’s not sure about what. Or at least he wasn’t telling the full truth. The lead Talon was a strange man. Gorgeous, mercurial, lethal, dangerous…but he could be incredibly kind at times. He could show hints that he could have been something else, could have been a hero instead of a killer and the thought of Talon as a hero always makes him ache. 

“Don’t worry Birdboy, I’ll always have time to fight you.”


	2. Green Talon

nananabatman-3-universe asked: Talon!jason/kyle 32.

(Taking place some time in the future of Parallax and the Court of Owls…)

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” Kyle admits, staring into Jason’s teal eyes. “I know I shouldn’t be. I know I should be running away right now,” Kyle adds, stepping closer, within the Talon’s reach.

“You run away, I’m just going to follow after,” Jason says, grabbing Kyle carefully by the shirt and pulling the shorter man close. “I’ve been in love with you since I was barely 17. If you ever thought I’d let you get away that’s a mistake.”

“Didn’t think I could,” Kyle says, words muffled as Jason kisses him.

“You wouldn’t be able to,” Jason says, pulling away slightly from their kiss. “Even if you tried, I’d just get Hal to help me hunt you down.” One of Jason’s hand’s slips down to grab Kyle’s ass. “Been in love with you way too long to respond any other way.”

And that’s what terrifies me, Kyle thinks as Jason kisses him again.

_But you know what? What’s life like without a little fear?_


End file.
